


The Intern

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [16]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Brat! Gahyeon, F/M, Impact Play, Light Choking, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Gahyeon is in danger of losing her internship and comes up with a way to save it.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Reader
Series: Paradise [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Intern

  
  


It was that time again for your monthly intern evaluations, something you and Kim Bora were in charge of, but also never looked forward to. It seemed that whenever your company didn’t want to deal with something, they threw the task at the two of you to complete instead. 

There were five interns employed underneath you, and while most of them showed constant progress and exemplary work ethic, there was one who was quite the opposite - Lee Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon was nothing but a constant stream of frustrations. She always came in late, refused to finish her work on time and properly, talked back to your team and clients, and had a general sense of apathy when it came to working. If it wasn’t such a hassle to replace her during such a busy time, you would have gotten rid of her already. Evaluations for the other interns went swimmingly as expected, and when it was Gahyeon’s turn a sense of dread filled the office. 

“Miss Yoohyeon, please send in Miss Gahyeon, please.” 

“Right away, sir.” 

You sat behind a dark mahogany desk in a small office that generally used for interviews and various appointments, Bora sat to your right, both reluctant as ever for you last evaluation to start. 

“This is going to be fun,“ Bora said sarcastically, playing around with a pen nervously. 

Your final intern Gahyeon arrived in black & white, a cream-colored jacket that barely covered up a short crop top that showed her bare midriff, a tight black mini skirt and black heels. 

“Here we go,” you muttered under your breath. 

“Please sit down. Before we start, I’ll have you know that outfit is not appropriate,” Bora reprimanded, trying to mask her already annoyed tone. 

“But I like it? I look damn good in it,” she said nonchalantly, oblivious to any notion that she had broken any rules. 

“This is a business, not a fashion show. It is unprofessional to be showing that much skin. This is a professional workplace Gahyeon, and we expect you to dress like it. This is your last warning, next time we’ll send you home to change.” 

Gahyeon pouted and immediately changed the subject. “Is this when I ask for a raise?” she asked, the abruptness was comical. 

“A raise?” you asked incredulously, trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Yes! I’d like to have more money,” she responded, without even thinking. 

“A raise? You barely work as it is, Gahyeon,” you scoffed, with obvious frustration in your voice. 

“I don’t understand?” Gahyeon’s response was earnest. 

Bora couldn’t believe what she had just heard. 

“Gahyeon, even on a good day you manage to get as little as possible done. You clock in after the rest of the interns get here, you take longer lunch breaks, and on multiple occasions we’ve seen you hang up on clients. If anything we should pay you  _ less, _ ” she said, her tone becoming louder. 

“It’s not my fault our clients are assholes. They deserve to be hung up on,” Gahyeon said, crossing her arms. 

You and Bora looked at each other in dismay. “Even if that were to case it is unacceptable to treat them like that,” you firmly said. 

Bora looked sternly at the unmindful intern. ”Miss Gahyeon, all of your colleagues seem to have no problem with this job, but for the past three months ever since you were hired, you’ve been nothing but trouble.” 

Gahyeon had a shocked look on her face.”Trouble? B-but I do a lot for this company. I help create revenue.” 

Bora couldn’t help but let out a loud chuckle. “You create problems. And quite frankly you’re lucky you lasted this long.” 

“Gahyeon, I hate to do this, but I believe it’s in our best interest if we let you go,” you said without any hesitation. 

“Let me go?” Gahyeon said, tilting her head with a puzzled look.

“It means you’re fired,” Bora said. 

“No, no you can’t fire me. I belong here,” she said, suddenly panicking. 

“And what makes you think that? You do nothing but create more work for the two of us, and we’re swamped as it is already,” you said. 

“Because I’m a part of this company just as much as anyone else. It took me forever to get this job and I can’t have it taken away from me for some bullshit reason.” 

“Bullshit reason? Gahyeon, the only reason you have this job is the connections with your father and the donations he gave to our company. If it weren’t for him you wouldn’t have made it through the first round of interviews.” 

You and Bora got up from behind the desk, gathering your belongings and preparing to leave, Gahyeon stayed put. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Gahyeon, but we’ve made our decision. You’ll have time to say your goodbyes and clean out your desk. After that you’ll be escorted out of the building,” Bora said, without a trace of regret in her words. 

“No, w-wait. This is a huge mistake. I need this job.” 

“Why are you interested in working all of a sudden? Just ask your dad for another one,” you said. 

“He doesn’t talk to me anymore. We had a falling out.” 

“Well I don’t blame him, to be honest. But that’s not our concern,” Bora said. 

“I’d stop talking to someone if they were such a spoiled brat. We wish you the best in your next endeavors, Miss Gahyeon. Don’t bother asking for a referral,” you said, your words were harsh but true. 

“A brat…?” Gahyeon asked, cocking her head to one side.

“Yes, I won’t sugar coat it. You’re nothing but a brat who doesn’t do what she’s supposed to. Now if you’ll excuse us-” 

“You’re right. I am a brat.” Gahyeon stood up and blocked the door. 

You exchanged confused glances with Bora. 

“A spoiled...rotten... brat. One that needs to be  _ punished _ .” 

“That’s not part of our job description. Now we really have to get going, we’re behind already,” you said, impatiently waiting for her to move out of the way. 

“No, you can’t leave. Not yet. Like you said...I’m a huge brat and I  _ deserve  _ my punishment.”

“Gahyeon, this is not appropriate,” Bora huffed. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that you just fired me right? Now give me what I deserve.” 

“Should I call security?” Bora asked.

You paused. “No. I want to see where this goes.” 

Gahyeon’s sparkling eyes had formed a union of innocence and desire. 

Bora scoffed. “So that’s what you’re into huh? Are you going to fuck another co-worker?” 

“Another?” Gahyeon interrupted. “Did you fuck Bora? Was that pussy tight?” 

“The tightest.” 

“Hey!” Bora yelled, and playfully slapped your shoulder. 

“I’ll do whatever you want as long as you punish me. I’ll come to work on time, I’ll do extra work, hell, I’ll even show up early.” Gahyeon’s eyes were pleading. 

“Well, as interesting as this all is... I’m going to head out,” Bora said.

“Wait,” you said, grabbing Bora’s slender wrist. “Why don’t you... stay? You might be of some use."

Bora laughed out loud. “Stay? Why?” 

“Because she’s  _ our  _ intern. Don’t you want to have a little fun with her? She’s willing to listen to us for once.” 

“When you put it that way…” 

“It’s settled then,“ you said, as you locked the door tight the three of you collectively smiled. 

“Now Miss Gahyeon...if you want to be punished so bad, how should we punish you?” Bora, asked, placing one hand on the door right beside her.

“I don’t care. Just punish me  _ please _ .” 

“That’s not a very good answer,” you stated. “What do you think Bora?” 

“If you ask me...I think we should pull that poor excuse of a skirt up, bend her pretty little ass over that desk and spank her until she’s redder than a cherry.” 

Gahyeon didn’t give any sign of protest. 

“Sounds wonderful.”

“And if that’s not enough, you can fuck the brat out of her.” 

Bora’s lips curled as she approached Gahyeon, who became nervous in her presence. She ran a thumb over the younger girl’s lips seductively. “You’ll be a good girl for us now right?” 

The only thing Gahyeon could do was nod.

Bora took charge and led her to the desk, grabbing her by those full wide hips and spun her around until she faced away from her. She harshly pushed her down until Gahyeon was bent over obediently, arching her back and placing her palms flat on the wooden surface while she waited for what was next.

Not wasting any time, Bora yanked Gahyeon’s poor excuse of a skirt by the hem and drew it up until it was around her slender waist as agreed upon. letting both of you see her delicious round ass and the lacy black thong underneath that was doing its best to cover her backside up. 

“She has such a nice ass, doesn’t she?” Bora asked, as she kneaded both of her soft supple cheeks with both hands, squeezing the flesh carelessly and absolutely having her way with the intern’s body.

“She does. It’s almost as nice as yours,” you said, as Bora blushed. 

The very notion of your coworker Bora playing with the ass of another woman was a turn on to say the least. You learned during a drunken confession that Bora was interested in both men  _ and  _ women, something that you hoped came in handy someday, and that day was today thankfully. 

Bora grabbed the waistband of Gahyeon’s skimpy thong and harshly yanked it down to her ankles, exposing her plump pale ass and her heavenly bare thighs.

“She’s all yours,” she said, taking a step back. You smiled and rolled up your sleeves, leaving Gahyeon in anticipation as you stared at her divine bare ass.

“Now...Miss Gahyeon. If we’re going to punish you...and we are...you’re going to tell us what exactly we’re punishing you for,” you said, running your hand over one of her soft ass cheeks in preparation. “Be as specific as possible.” 

You sensed Gahyeon tensing up as you squeezed her ass firmly, the soft skin warm to the touch against your palm.

“I…” Gahyeon hesitated. 

“I-I’m a bad intern.” 

“Correct,” you said, giving her ass a light underhanded spank to warm her up. She barely moved. 

“I-I don’t show up on time.” 

You flattened your palm and lifted it just above her right cheek, bringing it back down hard across the warm soft skin, causing it to jiggle. Gahyeon gasped and her whole body flinched. 

“Keep going, don’t leave anything out.”

“I give my work to the other interns, and I flirt with them to convince them to do it.” 

Two more loud swats came across her ass in two different places, with the second one much harder. Gahyeon bit her lip to prevent any noises from escaping. 

“What else?” Bora asked. “We’re just getting started.” 

“I take longer lunch breaks than the rest of the interns. I took a two-hour break once and turned my phone off so nobody could bother me.” 

“So that’s what happened,” you said, switching to her other cheek and giving two loud slaps, pausing for several seconds and slapping her ass one more time, each smack earned a loud gasp.

“Ahh!” she yelped, and her body tensed up as she waited for more. 

You looked at the redness that had formed on each of her pale cheeks, and couldn’t help yourself as you smacked each side of her ass again twice for good measure. You looked up at Bora who was eager to have a shot. 

“Your turn.” 

She smiled and gladly took over. “Go on, Gahyeon.” 

“I-I...I’m rude to clients over the phone, and if they piss me off I hang up on them.” 

Bora swatted her ass once and cupped it, but then stopped, leaving Gahyeon bare-assed with her underwear still down to her ankles in the middle of the room. ”This won’t do, I’ll be right back. Don’t you dare move.” 

It took a few minutes for Bora to return, but when she came back she had something in her hand, something useful - a small red table tennis paddle. “This is just what I was looking for, found it in the recreation room.” 

“You’re full of surprises.” 

Bora slid the small paddle across the surface of Gahyeon’s ass and gave a quick spank to each of her cheeks, letting her adjust to the new feeling of the rubber against her skin. 

“Now, I know that’s not all. Please continue.” 

“Uh, I-I, can’t think of anything else,” Gahyeon smugly said. 

“Don’t lie to us, Gahyeon,” Bora said, smacking her ass hard enough to leave an imprint of the paddle on her bare ass, the crack of the paddle echoing throughout the room. She jerked again. 

“Maybe she’s lying on purpose, it appears our naughty little intern wants more punishment.” 

“Is that true?” Bora asked, bringing two fingers in between Gahyeon’s thighs and running them up and down her silky pink slit, feeling them coated by a surprising amount of warm slick liquid. “She’s drenched. Are you getting off on this Gahyeon?” 

Gahyeon kept her mouth shut, and Bora gave a warranted smack, not across her ass but on the side of her sensitive thigh. Gahyeon squealed. 

“What. Else.” 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I’m on my phone all the time, and...I take a lot of breaks without asking.” 

Bora upped the ante, smacking her ass twice for every confession. Her ass was bright red and sore, and Gahyeon had turned into a whining mess with each swat. Gahyeon jerked every single time, but Bora at least tried to rub some of the sting out by massaging her cheeks. “Do I need to stop?” 

“N-no, keep going please. I can take it,” she replied, with tears forming in her eyes. 

“Good.” 

There was something about the way Bora had control of Gahyeon that was just so,  _ intoxicating.  _ She had molded her into putty, Gahyeon would have done anything for Bora had she just asked. 

“There’s...there’s just one more thing,” Gahyeon said with a sniffle. 

“And what’s that?” 

“I-I...I don’t wear work-appropriate clothing. I like to wear skimpy outfits and show off skin. I like looking hot.” 

“That’s putting it mildly, I think,” Bora said, smacking Gahyeon’s ass two times. “If anything, I think you dress like a slut.” Bora tossed the paddle on the desk and it landed with a thud. 

“You forget, Miss Gahyeon, that this is not a reward...but a  _ punishment,”  _ Bora said, emphasizing the last word. She finished by smacking Gahyeon’s ass several times in a quick fury, slapping each sore cheek and alternating to make sure each was given equal attention. Gahyeon  _ screamed _ . 

Bora looked down proudly at Gahyeon’s delectable ass being painted a bright shade of red as promised, and she grabbed a small bottle of lotion out of her purse and rubbed some into the red tender skin, trying to soothe it as best as possible. Bora got off on punishing others, but she wasn’t evil. 

“Are you okay, Miss Gahyeon?” 

“Y-yes...I...I loved it,” she said, giving a sly smile. 

“Not too rough?” 

“No, not at all. C-can I go, now?” Gahyeon asked as she turned around. Bora wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumb and gave her face a gentle pat. “You did very well, Miss Gahyeon, but what makes you think we’re done with you?” 

Gahyeon’s expression showed a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

“We’re not,” Bora said, as she began to unbutton your shirt and strip it off you. “So get on those knees and show us how well you can please a cock.”

The sudden escalation didn’t bother Gahyeon who nodded and obeyed, stepping out of her underwear and dropping to her knees in front of you just at the head of the desk. Bora grabbed one of the two office chairs behind the desk and rolled it to the side, taking a seat to get a closeup view of the action. 

“Give me a good show, Gahyeon.” 

Gahyeon’s hands fumbled with your pants nervously until she unbuttoned them and pulled them off. Her hands were drawn to the bulge already formed through your boxers as she felt up your cock, feeling herself becoming wetter as she felt the shape of your shaft through the thin material. She removed your boxers in one swift movement and gasped as your rock hard cock was freed, throbbing mere inches from her pretty face. 

Gahyeon got straight to work as she wrapped her long slender fingers around your shaft, stroking your cock slowly feeling every inch in her delicate hands. She licked up and down your length, just enough to lubricate your shaft. She looked up at both you and Bora as if to make sure you were both watching and parted her full pink lips with the tip of your shaft as she took you into the warm comfort of her mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” you moaned, as you felt her soft pursed lips wrapping around your cock. Gahyeon hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down, using her lips to apply a gentle but intense suction as she sucked you off, keeping those slender fingers wrapped tightly around your shaft as they moved in tandem with her heavenly mouth. 

  
  


still using her hand to twist around your cock in a gentle corkscrew motion. 

“At least there’s one thing she’s good at,” Bora said, with a wide smirk on her lips. 

You felt more of Gahyeon’s hot breath on your cock as her lips pushed further and took more of you into her wet mouth, causing several satisfied moans to escape from your lips as she found a rhythm to pleasure your cock, intently listening to the sounds you were making to know what to do next.

“Do you like sucking his dick?” Bora lewdly asked. Gahyeon nodded with your cock still in her warm mouth, slurping on your shaft as the only response she could make with her preoccupied lips. 

“Work those balls. He loves that.” Gahyeon complied, reaching a hand down and giving your balls a firm but gentle squeeze, keeping a constant pressure as she massaged and caressed them all while her lips kept a tight seal around your shaft. 

“Fuck, that feels good. Why can’t you be this good at your job?” you asked, running a hand through her pretty hair before holding on to the back of her head to help guide her, making her take you just a little deeper as her pace sped up. 

The warmth of Gahyeon’s mouth felt so goddamn incredible as she kept her pouty lips attached to your cock, using both her mouth and hand to give pleasure and her attention never left you as she left a path of warm saliva coating your cock. Her talented mouth retreated and advanced again, messily slurping away at your shaft with an insatiable hunger. Every second you felt those sinful lips performing magic between your thighs caused sharp indescribable pleasure that you couldn’t get enough of. 

“Does that feel good?” Bora asked, with you only able to respond in moans as you were otherwise frozen with pleasure. “Do you like taking advantage of our little slutty intern like this? I Can’t believe we were about to fire her when she gives such a good blowjob. Who knows what else she’ll do?” 

“A-anything,” Gahyeon said, as she withdrew her mouth from your slickened shaft for the first time, furiously stroking your cock and licking your length again. 

“Anything? Good, because I don’t think you’re going  _ deep _ enough.” Bora waited until Gahyeon returned her pillowy soft lips to your shaft, exiting her chair unsatisfied and grabbed the back of her head and shoved her all the way down against your cock until her lips met your base. You groaned at such a lewd forceful act, and Bora held her down for several seconds until letting go, using Gahyeon to fuck her mouth with your hard shaft to increase your pleasure.

“Show us how a good little intern chokes on this dick,” Bora demanded, as she continued her vigorous use of Gahyeon, using her to pleasure you mercilessly. Gahyeon didn’t seem to mind, she kept constant eye contact as Bora kept her mouth filled, her gag reflex reacted every few seconds while her throat tightened each time you hit the back of it, your shaft being smothered and drenched with even more of her messy saliva. 

Bora was relentless, keeping Gahyeon moving as deep as she could go, listening to the messy slurps and gags that came out of her mouth until she had her fill and released her. Gahyeon coughed and spit dripped out of her pretty lips. 

“Messy girl,” Bora said, satisfied. 

Gahyeon turned her attention to you. “Did you like that?” she smiled as she wiped some of the spit from her chin and used it to stroke your hard shaft. 

“Fuck yes. It seems you’re some use to us after all.” 

Gahyeon stayed in position kneeling with her hands folded in her lap, waiting for her next orders patiently.

Bora looked at you for a response. “Strip,” you said, as Bora smiled. “Don’t leave a single thing on.” 

Gahyeon gave a shy smile as she rose to her feet and slipped her jacket off her shoulders, tossing it away. She grabbed the hem of her remaining shirt left on her body and pulled it up over her head, leaving her upper torso in just a simple strapless bra that matched the color of her panties and showed an ample amount of cleavage. 

As you two enjoyed the show, Bora whispered to you. “She is really hot.” 

“She is.” You bit your lip, trying to calm yourself as you were dying to see the rest of Gahyeon’s tight body. It took all the willpower in the world to not bend her over and rip the rest of your clothes off yourself. Patience was a struggle right now. 

Gahyeon confidently undid the clasp of her bra, no longer struggling the same way she did as she unfastened your pants. She slipped out of it and disposed of it elegantly, exposing her beautiful bare breasts for both of your eyes to feast on. Gahyeon’s chest wasn’t as large as Bora’s, but she was still quite endowed, something that came as a surprise to both of you. 

“Didn’t know our little slut was so busty,” Bora said, as Gahyeon undid the zipper on the final remaining garment, and her tight miniskirt fell to the floor gracefully. Her bare mound looked absolutely delicious - cleanly shaven, pink, and dripping with juices. 

“Yummy,” Bora said, as she approached Gahyeon’s tight naked body, taking a lap around her to check out every single curve. She squeezed each of her round breasts firmly before diving in, licking and biting her sensitive nipples as she whined. Bora dropped to her knees and licked a long stripe up and down Gahyeon’s wet pink slit, causing her to gasp as Bora quickly removed her mouth. 

“That’s all you get.” 

Bora returned to your position and you felt her warm lips on yours, giving you an ample taste of Gahyeon. “I wanna watch you fuck her.” 

You smiled a mile wide as you took Gahyeon by the hand to the opposite side of the desk and cleared a path, shoving useless paperwork and other nonsense aside. You lifted Gahyeon and laid her down with her back flat on top of your desk, looking straight into her eyes with lust. 

“It seems like you’ve done this before,” Gahyeon said, giving a mischievous grin on her full lips.

“Never, this desk is only for business use,” you grinned. 

Bora sat back down, crossing her legs and waited for a second performance to start, ensuring she was at the perfect angle to watch.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to fuck me?” Gahyeon asked with a cheeky smile. 

You kept your expression blank and ignored her as you looked at her spread naked body and gave yourself a chance to admire every inch of it - her beautiful face, her perfect ample breasts, her tight toned midriff, and possibly your favorite part of Gahyeon, her full thick thighs that you placed a hand on to spread wide as possible. 

You couldn’t wait much longer as you took your cock and pushed it in between Gahyeon’s slippery pussy lips, feeling her preemptively squeezing against you in anticipation. You looked into her round, smoky eyes, seeing the hunger and need in them already. You took a deep breath, and upon exhaling you pushed your shaft in all the way deep inside Gahyeon to enter her in a firm smooth motion, as her walls instinctively clenched around your cock and she let out a loud desperate moan.

“ _ Fuck, _ you’re big!” Gahyeon cried out, and you didn’t give her any chance to adjust as you began to thrust inside her, moving in and out of her tight wet pussy in long, deep satisfying strokes as you hooked your arms underneath her warm soft thighs and hugged them tightly. 

Bora watched the action intently as you moved your hips rhythmically, finding a slow and steady tempo to fuck Gahyeon with. You felt her silky wet lips gripping your cock each time you entered her, and when you withdrew your shaft almost entirely out of her body you took pleasure as every inch of your shaft was coated with the slick of her tight warm walls. 

“How does he feel, Gahyeon? You like that big cock inside you?” 

“So fucking good, oh my god. I’ve never felt so stretched before, I don’t want him to ever stop fucking me.” 

“Oh, I don’t think he has any plans to. You’re such a pretty intern, I’m going to enjoy watching him ruin you.” 

You traded smiles with Bora as you drilled into Gahyeon, trying to force your needy cock as deep into her as it would go, watching the pleasure contorting her gorgeous face as she grabbed on to the edge of the desk above her head with both hands, which had the added benefit of letting you see those supple breasts bouncing with every thrust that rocked her hot body.

“Shit, you’re so fucking deep, so deep in my tight little pussy, oh fuck!” Gahyeon’s mouth stayed agape as you kept her filled to the hilt, stretching her walls out wide and she kept moaning loud enough for anyone within earshot to listen to how much she enjoyed being taken. 

Bora didn't mind watching, but she needed a little extra and wanted to be a part of the fun instead of just a passive participant. She didn’t stay idle for long, rolling her chair just behind Gahyeon’s head as she latched onto her full breasts again and groped them, pinching her nipples and playing with them, flicking around each one as Gahyeon screamed and you felt her pussy tightening in response. 

“These tits are incredible,” Bora said, looking at you as she still had two big handfuls of her mounds.”You should feel them.” 

She moved out of the way to free up her chest, and you ran your hands up the smooth creamy skin of Gahyeon’s body, feeling her flat tummy and reaching her bountiful breasts as you cupped them, the softness of them unmatched. 

“See?” Bora said with a smile. 

While you focused all your attention on Gahyeon’s breasts, kneading and squeezing them as much to feel up as much as you could, she abruptly grabbed one of your hands and guided it to her neck. Bora looked on with as much surprise as you did. 

“ _ Choke me _ ,” Gahyeon begged, and her voice cracked. It was abrupt, it was a bit wild, but you felt no reason to deny her request as you gently squeezed the side of her sensitive neck, careful not to hurt her but also relieved that Bora was there as a second set of eyes to make sure everything was under control.

And so you kept the rhythm strong while you pumped your hard shaft deep inside Gahyeon’s tight dripping cunt, squeezing her neck just a little more which caused her pussy clenching around your hard shaft tighter, drowning your shaft with more of her slick as you watched her half-lidded eyes demanded more, even as she took every hard thrust you gave her with ease. 

“Oh god, oh my fucking god, I’m gonna cum!” she whined, ”Please don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop!”

You kept your thrusts deep and your hand on her warm neck as she arrived at climax. Bora watched from the sidelines as Gahyeon’s back arched and her body quivered, letting out the cutest whiny moans as you felt intense wetness surrounding your cock that squeezed tight like a vice grip. Gahyeon felt every last inch of your cock continuing to fuck her through her intense orgasm as her eyes rolled back and her whole body felt as light as a cloud.

“It seems our little slutty intern is also our little kinky intern,” Bora said teasingly. “Who also doesn’t ask for permission to cum.” 

When Gahyeon finally came back from her high, her glazed over eyes became apologetic. “I-I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself!” 

“We’ll let it slide this time,” Bora said. “Only because I know how easy it is to cum all over his cock.”

You quietly laughed to yourself at the compliment as you slowed down your movements and released her neck. Gahyeon pouted at the lack of pressure.

“How’s that pussy treating you?” Bora asked.

“I love it. She’s fucking tight, and she’s so wet. I could fuck her all day.” 

Bora giggled. ”I’m sure you both would love that but we do have work to finish at some point.” 

“Fine,” you frowned. “I wanna fuck you from behind, Gahyeon.” Her eyes grew wide in approval. 

“Then please fuck me from behind,  _ sir.”  _

That additional sir drove you wild for some reason. The little spoiled brat that wouldn’t do a damned thing you asked now was suddenly submissive and at your very will. It was a nice change. 

As you withdrew your cock from inside Gahyeon you peeled her off the desk and turned her around hastily, bending her over in a position that had become familiar, she settled into it right away.

You turned your attention to her plump bare ass, the skin still a muted pink at the hands of your combined spanking as you kneaded the soft cheeks, their warmth and firmness gave you that extra bit of arousal as you squeezed them to your heart’s content.

“Your ass is amazing, Gahyeon,” you said. She blushed at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“It’s a shame I don’t have any lube in my purse,” Bora said.”That ass looks ripe for a pounding.” 

“We’ll make sure to buy some for next time,” you said, feeling the smirk forming on your mouth that matched Bora.

“N-next time?” Gahyeon nervously asked.

“Yes, don’t think this is a one-time thing,” Bora said. “If you want to continue to be part of this company, we’ll keep you around as our...little plaything. Is that okay with you?”

“Y-yes, of course,” Gahyeon said approvingly. 

While you readied yourself to enter Gahyeon again, Bora got a little more comfortable. With her chair in front of the action, she kicked her heels off and placed her bare feet on the desk, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Give her a good pounding,” Bora ordered. “If she can still walk out of here after this, then you weren’t hard enough.” 

You smiled and lined your cock up with Gahyeon’s dripping tight hole once more, feeling her satisfying slick warmth again as you nudged against her entrance. 

“Please put it back inside me, I  _ need _ your cock,” Gahyeon pleaded, and you shared her impatience. 

Every second spent not inside her tightness was maddening, something you planned on rectifying as you grabbed onto her wide hips and squeezed tight. You didn’t dawdle and slammed her body back against your own to enter her again, impaling her tight pussy  _ deep _ with every inch as her hot wet flesh wrapped around your shaft again, not wanting to ever let go of you.

Gahyeon gasped loudly at being so filled again, and with your hands on her warm body you kept her stationary with her pussy stuffed with cock, adjusting to the sensations driving you wild as you gathered your senses. 

“ _ Fuck me,”  _ Gahyeon whined. 

There wasn’t anything in the world that would have stopped you from doing so. You squeezed Gahyeon’s body more and used her hips to pull her off your shaft until just your tip was left inside her. You paused and let a moment go by, and using the same movement you slammed her tight ass back against your body and kept your cock deep inside her warm depths. 

“ _ Fuuuck! _ ” Gahyeon moaned lustfully, only able to spout a single word as she found herself buried to the hilt with your shaft. You kept this up for several repetitions, watching her arching her back instinctively every time you filled her tight slick walls. Bora looked on flustered, biting her lip and softly stroking her legs to find an outlet as she found herself enjoying the action a little too much, drunk on jealousy and feeling a wetness forming between her thighs. 

Meanwhile, you held Gahyeon in place, staring at her ass and her dripping tight hole that had become a new home for your cock as you fucked her with slow and deep thrusts, savoring the way her pussy hugged your shaft perfectly as you stretched her out.

With every movement of your hips came new sounds that escaped from Gahyeon’s lips, sounds of pleasure and satisfaction, sounds that motivated you and heightened your arousal, and suddenly sounds that sounded suddenly different, yet familiar. Sounds that were easily recognizable as not from Gahyeon, but Bora. 

You looked up to find the culprit, none other than your coworker Bora with her panties down to her ankles and a hand in between her spread thighs. 

“Enjoying the show, Bora?” you teasingly asked. 

“Y-yes, keep fucking her, keeping fucking our slutty little intern so she can get off, so  _ I can get off. _ ”

You kept fucking Gahyeon slowly, savoring her warmth and how tight she was, encouraged now by not only one woman, but two moaning loudly into the room. Bora caught eyes with you, and she was quickly turning herself into a loud moaning mess. 

“F-fuck her harder, make her take that fucking dick, stretch her tight little pussy like you did mine,  _ fuck, oh my god, fuck!” _

You followed Bora’s orders and began to drive your cock into Gahyeon with much harder and deeper thrusts, increasing the volume and intensity of her delicious moans.

Bora was in her own world as she watched one of her interns get absolutely ravaged by you, keeping a hand between her wanton spread legs and her head tilted back, making an absolute mess between her thighs. 

“Fuck her, oh my god, keep fucking her just like that, oh fuck!” 

Gahyeon held on the edge of the desk, feeling her pussy stretched and filled made her impossibly wet, and at the sight of Bora touching herself turned her on even more. 

“Oh, oh god, that feels so good! You fuck me so well!”

You were in heaven. Two women moaning simultaneously drove you crazy, you had such a tight grip on Gahyeon’s hips that you might leave a bruise, but you didn’t care, and she didn’t seem to care either. 

“Fuck that pussy hard!” Bora continued to demand, her fingers were as deep inside her pussy as your cock was in Gahyeon. The trio of moans that filled the room was loud, sultry, and desperate, all three of you were thirsty for more pleasure.

“Do you like that cock, Gahyeon? Do you like being filled and ravaged while one of your bosses watches?” 

“Yes! His cock fills me up so nicely, I love showing you what a good little slut I can be! Ah, fuck he’s deep!” 

You fucked Gahyeon so hard that you felt you were about to pass out from pleasure. Her pink dripping flesh wrapped around you so tightly that it almost hurt, the constant wetness that lubricated your shaft with every thrust ensured the smoothest of penetration, the tightness of her body containing your cock inside her and made impossible for you to leave, not that you ever wanted to. 

“Oh  _ fuck,  _ I’m gonna fucking cum!” you heard, and that loud shrill voice could only be from Bora’s mouth as she furiously rubbed herself between her thighs. She mirrored Gahyeon’s earlier movements from before as her climax hit hard and screamed in pleasure, drenching her fingers and mostly likely saturating the office chair as she did her best to ride out her orgasm. 

Overcame with bliss, Bora panted hard as her eyes tried to continue watching her intern being mercilessly fucked, smiling at the lewd act taking place in front of her. She rolled her chair over to meet Gahyeon, legs still wobbly to move and she presented her slick covered fingers to Gahyeon take care of.

“Suck them clean,” she demanded, just three simple words and Gahyeon complied without a complaint, grabbing her slim wrist and hungrily wrapping her lips around each wet finger and slurped on each one lewdly and proudly, filling her mouth with the taste of Bora and utterly satisfied at her deliciousness. 

“F-fuck, you’re so tasty, Bora,” Gahyeon said, words becoming an afterthought at the moment. Before Bora could say anything in response she pressed her fingers back into her Gahyeon’s mouth, deep into the back of her warm throat as muted moans tried to find their way out. 

You couldn’t help but enjoy the sinful sounds of Gahyeon gagging on Bora’s fingers, trying to time your rough deep thrusts with each insertion. Gahyeon was losing it, you were pounding into her tight cunt so hard and fast and even moan properly with Bora’s delicious fingers in her mouth, she felt overwhelmed but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Mmph, gonna cum!” Gahyeon tried to say, but anything was utterly impossible to speak out loud with Bora’s fingers stuffed down her throat.

“What was that?” Bora asked after devilishly grinning, harshly fucking her mouth with just two deadly fingers as deep as they would go. Gahyeon tried to speak again to no avail and drool just dripped out of her mouth and covered Bora’s fingers.

“Such a drooly little mess.” 

Bora had her fill and withdrew her slick fingers, wiping them off on Gahyeon’s cheek who desperately spoke out. “I’m going to cum!” 

Bora looked at her with an intense stare. “No, no you’re not Gahyeon. What did we tell you about needing permission?” 

“P-please! I need it!” 

You both ignored her pleas and instead focused on the harsh slapping sounds as your hips crashed against Gahyeon’s ass, filling her deep using all the available energy you had left, keeping her pussy nice and sealed airtight with your cock. 

You could taste Gahyeon’s desperation, her whines and cries for release did nothing, and you only wanted to drive her wild with need. 

“Gahyeon, you already came once, isn’t that enough?” you asked.

“N-no! I need to cum again, I need to cum on your cock again,  _ please _ !” 

“Don’t you fucking dare. Two orgasms? That’s a little greedy,” Bora said. 

“You’re not going to cum, Gahyeon. But I am.” 

Bora smirked and looked straight into the desperate eyes of Gahyeon. She liked what she saw. 

“Where do you want his cum, Gahyeon? Do you want it inside you? Or on that perfect ass? Maybe those tits?” 

“I-I don’t care, just  _ please,  _ please let me cum!” 

You slowed the pace down in response, moving slower and slower inside until you barely moved. Gahyeon couldn’t take it. 

“N-no, p-please, I’m s-so close!” 

Bora ignored her again. “Or...I bet you’d look really pretty with a nice...  _ thick  _ load all over that gorgeous face of yours. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Gahyeon?” 

“Y-yes, I’d love that. P-please cum on my face!” 

“I think she wants her face painted. Give her what she wants.” 

You sped back up, drilling Gahyeon as hard and fast as you could, feeling the knot in your abdomen pulling tighter more with each pace. Gahyeon moaned impossibly loud, almost a shriek as you felt her pussy almost squeezing the life out of your cock. 

You wanted to cum just as much as you wanted to yourself. “Cum for us Gahyeon,” you whispered into her ear, and brought a hand between her thighs and rubbed harsh circles against her clit.

“T-thank you!” Gahyeon never felt so relieved in all her life. She came right away. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, that cock is making me cum again!”

Her hips bucked violently, and her upper torso crashed against the desk. You felt her pussy pulsating, and there was a wetness between both of your crotches you never felt before. Gahyeon kept screaming in pleasure, only stopping once her tremendous high had settled down, and couldn’t stop shaking until Bora rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

“Good girl. You did so well for us, now when he pulls out you better get on your knees and take that huge load, got it?” 

Gahyeon nodded eagerly. 

You felt the pressure hitting your peak, wanting to feel Gahyeon as long as possible and pumped her full of cock until you couldn’t take anymore and withdrew immediately. Gahyeon did as instructed and knelt in front of you, head tilted up, eyes lustfully glued to your cock and tongue out, ready to receive your load. 

Bora surprisingly joined her, grabbing hold of your stiff throbbing cock that was about to erupt. 

“Let me help you out.” She smiled, and with a tight grip Bora jerked your cock frantically and aimed it at Gahyeon, using her as your eager and awaiting target. 

“Cum on her face,” Bora ordered. “Cum on our pretty little slut’s face and cover her, you’re so close I can feel it.“ It didn’t take long, especially Bora’s dirty talk helping just as much as her pumping hand was.

You groaned loudly as two thick spurts shot out forcefully, landing side by side onto Gahyeon’s forehead and the second ended up catching in her pretty dark hair. Bora loved the way you moaned when you climaxed, especially the way you throbbed for her as the next stream shot just below the bridge of Gahyeon’s nose and connected to her left cheek. 

With you still moaning and gasping, the final part of your load hit Gahyeon square on the chin, and Bora finished you off onto Gahyeon’s open lips and tongue, milking every drop out of you and Gahyeon made sure not to miss anything as she happily was bathed with your warm thick seed.

Gahyeon couldn’t have smiled any wider as she felt your heavy thick load clinging to her face, without instruction she sucked your cock clean as Bora let go, and you were in absolute delight as you looked at her messy cum stained face as she released your shaft with a loud sensual pop. The thick load planted on her perfect features slowly started to drip down, and she never looked prettier. 

“Such a messy little slut aren’t you?” Bora asked, and Gahyeon nodded proudly. Gahyeon swallowed what had gathered on her tongue, and Bora licked a swipe of the mess on her face from her, stealing a sample even though she was very familiar with the taste already.

“I can’t tell whose cum tastes better,” she smiled.

“So... I’m still an intern? Gahyeon asked, unphased at being covered with sticky dripping cum everywhere. 

“Yes, for now. As long as you listen to us now, there won’t be a problem,” Bora said. 

“D-do I...get a raise?” she asked, and the innocent features of her face now covered in your thick semen was such a striking contrast, you couldn’t help but be charmed by her. 

You looked at Bora for guidance, but her expression made it crystal clear that the decision was up to you. 

“That all depends on you. If you continue to perform well as an intern, including some  _ special  _ after-hours assignments, then we’ll give you up to a nice pay increase.” 

“T-thank you!” Gahyeon giggled with glee. She was used to getting what she wanted, and this was no exception. 

“Now go get cleaned up, we have actual work to do now. And we expect you to listen to us now, understand?” Bora said. 

“Y-yes! I’ll do anything that’s asked of me!” Gahyeon stood to gather her clothes, moving gingerly as she felt the effects of the rough pounding she had just taken. Bora gave one final slap on her backside, causing her to squeal. 

“This ass is our property now, don’t forget it.” 

“Y-yes, ma'am!” 

“Guess our little brat can be tamed after all. She’s going to be a  _ lot  _ of fun,” you said to Bora, who shared your enthusiasm. 

Having Gahyeon around as your obedient intern was going to be a lot more interesting, and monthly evaluations were going to turn into weekly evaluations just for her. Gahyeon was going to be a very valuable asset. 

  
  
  



End file.
